bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekou Etsuya
''' '''Sekou Etsuya (えつやせこう'', Etsuya Sekou'') is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Before arriving in the Seireitei, Sekou lived as a lone child in the slums of the Rukongai after his parents abandoned him. All of his life Sekou had retained a high level of spiritual energy. Sekou decided that his destiny was to join the Gotei 13 after being lead to do so by a series of visions. During his time in the Shino Academy Sekou was known as a far behind student. Sekou didn't catch on to lessons quick at all and was often last in line to complete tasks. Sekou also had a major problem with controlling his spiritual energy which only made things more challenging. Sekou was only able to pass the Shino Academy through hard work and determination. Sekou has only just learned the name of his Zanpaktou upon joining the Seventh Division. Appearance In his physical appearance Sekou isn't all that stunning. Sekou himself can be described as a young fellow only looking to be in his teen years. When it comes to his body Sekou has a pretty average build and isn't considered either fat, skinny, or muscular. Sekou isn't all that tall in the height department either but neither is he short. All around Sekou had be described as a pretty regular kid in his biological look. Messy black hair and black pupils to match are also characteristics of this Shinigami. The other factors of Sekou's appearance such as his style of dress is what makes him unique. First off, Sekou isn't seen anywhere without his signature white headband. Before his parents had vanished young Sekou had been given the headband to remember them by. Sekou holds the white headband dear to him and often claims that it once belonged to his father. Sekou will only wear the headband around his forehead and thinks of it as a disrespect to his parents if he were to wear it anywhere else. Sekou also wears all black which is a clear foil of his normally blazing personality. After his parents had left him within the Rukongai, Sekou began to dress in black to represent a stage of rebellion against society. Sekou continued to wear black into his days at the Shino Academy. Sekou is also very fond of the Shinigami uniform finding the black kimono to be very fashionable. Personality Sekou can be initally described as a hot headed guy. Sekou will explode at the slighest insult and is notorious for not being able to take jokes. Sometimes Sekou's anger can be taken as a joke which has been known to only anger him even more. Sekou's sometimes intense anger can be compared to that of fire itself as if you continue to feed it then it will continue to grow. Despite being a bit moody at times Sekou has been shown to be rather peaceful. Like a fire if he can be quelled and controlled then he can be great to look out. When he is at peace with himself Sekou will gladly accept the company of others and won't even make a single snide remark. One must know that no matter how relaxed Sekou may seem at times he can still be easily set off. Compassion is also another way that Sekou can be described. The heat from flames are used to warm people when it's cold and that's exactly what Sekou does...at least when he is happy. When Sekou is happy then he has the power to cheer up pratically anybody. Sekou can offer a warm persona to those he is fond of but it is qute obvious that this warm hearted behavior will not last forever. Sekou himself is a personification of fire because when he burns he can harm others with flames or give them warmth. Like a fire Sekou burns in different stages and forms and one must always be aware what state he is burning in. The phrase 'if you play with fire then you'll get burned' fits Sekou perfectly. History The only real memory Sekou has of his parents is that he woke up one day and they were gone. All he found left of his parents was a note telling the young child that they had to go and a white headband which belonged to his father. Sekou was initally frightened after realizing that he had been left behind him. Growing up District 80 of the Rukongai wasn't easy, all by itself District 80 was a war zone. In order to survive Sekou began to pillage food from shops and from others. Shops were normally being looted anyway in District 80 so nobody noticed the young Sekou sneaking in and running off. Sekou wasn't a bad child but by being all alone he had to do was necessary to survive. In his spare time, Sekou began to train himself so he would be strong in case he ever needed to protect himself. The nights were long and hard for Sekou. As the young boy slept he commonly heard bloodcurtling screams of those who were being murdered by thugs. Sekou often had to keep himself hidden at night and was often petrified by the things he heard and saw. Mentally and physically, this hard style of life had begun to make Sekou stronger and never did he stop training. As Sekou grew older he began to have a series of dreams about people dressed in black kimons wielding bladed weapons. Sekou also dreamt about a place that was said to be located at the center of the Soul Society. Sekou didn't know it at the time but he was dreaming about the Seireitei and Shinigami. After seeing a Shinigami for the first time in real life and hearing about the Seireitei, Sekou began to formulate that it was his destiny to become a Shinigami. Sekou left behind his life in District 80 and went off to the Seireitei to enter the Shino Academy. Synopsis Powers & Abilites High Spiritual Energy: 'Apparently all of his life spiritual energy has been manifesting inside of Sekou. Upon taking his entrance exam to the Shino Academy, Sekou have to prove that he had spiritual power. While attempting to prove he had spiritual energy Sekou had unleashed a great amount of it himself. During his tenure in the Shino Academy Sekou's greatest challenge was mastering control over his strong spiritual energy. '''Hakuda Specialist: '''Struggling to utilize his spiritual energy made other fields of combat such as Kido difficult for Sekou. Sekou then began to work on his Hakuda skills more often so he would at least be able to excel in one area. Although Sekou is far from being a master of Hakuda he is rather experienced and knows how to pack a good punch. '''Long-ranged Combatant: S'ekou's forte in combat is to attack his enemy from afar. Sekou believes that if he can prevent his foe from landing up close and critical hits on him that he can ultimately win the battle. From afar Sekou believes that he can clearly assess battle situations and avoid tight spots in combat as well. Zanpakutō '''Tsuisutobureizu (ツイストブレイズ, Twisted Blaze) is the Zanpakutō of Sekou Etsuya. It comes in the form of a serrated hachiwara. Tsuisutobureizu is a constant-release sub-type of Zanpakutō therefore it is always activated. Sekou normally carries his Zanpakutō strapped to his right leg for easy access. *'Shikai: '''In it's Shikai form Tsuisutobureizu appears exactly the same as it does in it's sealed form. There is no cry to activate the Shikai as Tsuisutobureizu is always activated. When Sekou is readying himself to use an attack with his Zanpakutō, the blade of the hachiwara will heat up in response to the Zanpakutō's fire element. 'Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Tsuisutobureizu is that it can release flaming projectiles from it's blade. Sekou can then manipulate the flaming projectiles and use various techniques derived form the ability. The flaming projectiles released from Tsuisutobureizu's blade have combustive properties and immediately explode upon making contact with any surface. *'''Fire Bombs: The primary technique utilized by Tsuisutobureizu through it's special ability. First the blade of Tsuisutobureizu will heat up and unleash a red glow. Following a short charging period many fire balls may then be unleashed from the blade of the Zanpakutō. The balls of fire will then detonate upon making contact with any substance. Trivia Category:Steven-Kun